The Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack
Grey's Anatomy Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album series for the television series Grey's Anatomy, with four volumes released in the series, plus the soundtrack for the show's musical episode. The fourth volume was released on September 13, 2011. Volume 1 Track Listing Release Date: September 27, 2005 #The Postal Service "Such Great Heights" #Róisín Murphy "Ruby Blue" #Maria Taylor "Song Beneath the Song" #Tegan and Sara "Where Does the Good Go?" #Mike Doughty "Looking at the World from the Bottom of a Well" #Get Set Go "Wait" #The Eames Era "Could be Anything" #Rilo Kiley "Portions for Foxes" #Joe Purdy "The City" #Medeski, Martin & Wood "End of the World Party" #Ben Lee "Catch My Disease" #The Ditty Bops "There's a Girl" #The Radio "Whatever Gets You Through Today" #Inara George "Fools in Love" #Psapp "Cosy in the Rocket" Volume 2 Track Listing Release Date: September 12, 2006 #The Fray "How to Save a Life" #Moonbabies "War on Sound" #Jim Noir "I Me You I'm Your" #Ursula 1000 "Kaboom!" #Anya Marina "Miss Halfway" #Jamie Lidell "Multiply" #KT Tunstall "Universe & U" #Metric "Monster Hospital" #Gomez "How We Operate" #Kate Havnevik "Grace" #The Chalets "Sexy Mistake" #Gran Bel Fisher "Bound by Love" #Get Set Go "I Hate Everyone" #Foy Vance "Homebird" #Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars" The iTunes version of the album also includes Sing-Sing's "Come, Sing Me a Song" as the fourteenth track. Volume 3 Track Listing Release Date: September 11, 2007 #Peter, Bjorn & John "Young Folks" #The bird and the bee "Again & Again" #The Jealous Girlfriends "Something in the Water" #Feist "Sealion" #Bill Ricchini "A Cold Wind Will Blow Through Your Door" #Grace Potter & The Nocturnals "Falling Or Flying" #Koop "Come To Me" #Jesus Jackson "Running On Sunshine" #Robert Randolph & the Family Band "Ain't Nothing Wrong With That" #Paolo Nutini "Million Faces" #Mat Kearney "Breathe In Breathe Out" #Gomez "Moon and Sun" #John Legend "Sun Comes Up" #Ingrid Michaelson "Keep Breathing" #Brandi Carlile "The Story" Two bonus tracks are available with the iTunes purchase of the Volume 3 Soundtrack, Patrick Watson's "The Great Escape" and Alamo Race Track's "Black Cat John Brown". Volume 4 Track Listing Release Date: September 13, 2011 #Lykke Li "Get Some" #Scars on 45 "Heart on Fire" #Katie Herzig "Way to the Future" #Peter Bjorn & John "Second Chance" #Cee Lo Green "Old Fashioned" #The National "England" #Graffiti6 "Stare Into the Sun" #Lissie "Worried About" #Delta Spirit "Salt in The Wound" #Correatown "Further" #The Republic Tigers "The Infidel" #The Quiet Kind "In Front of You" #Tim Myers "Entwined" #The Boxer Rebellion "Both Sides are Even" Grey's Anatomy: The Music Event Release Date: March 31, 2011 #Sara Ramírez, Kevin McKidd, Chandra Wilson "Chasing Cars" #Chyler Leigh "Breathe" #Kevin McKidd "How We Operate" #Chandra Wilson, Sarah Drew, Chyler Leigh "Wait" #Sara Ramírez, Daniel Sunjata, Kevin McKidd, Scott Foley, Justin Chambers, Chandra Wilson, Jessica Capshaw, Kim Raver, Chyler Leigh, Ellen Pompeo "Runnin' on Sunshine" #Sara Ramírez, Jessica Capshaw "Universe & U" #Sara Ramírez, Sarah Drew, Chyler Leigh "Grace" #Kevin McKidd, Ellen Pompeo, Kim Raver, Eric Dane, Jessica Capshaw, Chandra Wilson, Chyler Leigh, Sarah Drew, Justin Chambers, Sara Ramírez "How to Save a Life" #Sara Ramírez "The Story" Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise Category:Music